The League of Teams
by boricuaEYE90
Summary: A girl is stranded in Sinnoh, and from having nothing, she ends up battling for her daily bread after meeting a trainer through an unfortunate situation. Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, everything Pokemon had always needed! Chapter 4 is in!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Also, please Read and Review even as anonymous, it'll help me with the story, and actually continue it! So if you like it! Please review!

The League of Teams

Chapter One

The thunder grew stronger and the winds increased in speed. While mud puddles and leaf gusts swept the ground's surface, teenager Kiki Magnolia crunched it with her running shoes. Her pink umbrella was folded backwards and her violet hair was damped. A poorly washed black shirt was stuck to her chest and back, and her baggy jeans were mudded at the ends.

Her breath ran short. She looked around but could find nothing but trees and an endless route in the dark. The moon was absent and the water was infinite. After hours of running under the rain she found shelter under some tall trees which comforted her with piled of dead damped leaves.

The youngling woke up with the sun's drying rays and opened her bright gray eyes under her tanned skin. As she stood up she bumped her head against a branch and looked up.

"Uh…" She trembled her lips.

"You thought you would get away with it?" A guy that held the branch behind her stood there, apparently waiting.

"But…" Her humble murmur did not do it.

"Uh what! Do you know what you caused!?" He screamed without limits.

"What…" She swung from side to side holding her hands in innocence.

"WHAT? Are you…ugh! I just want to kill you!" His anger showed in his red face and his expanded pupils.

"I mean…"

"What!"

"There should be more of those running around…" She tried to smile to compromise for her mistake.

"These pokemon only appear at a certain time, once in a year!" He pushed his lowered face into hers and made her step back. He grinned and got closer as to kiss her.

"What are you doing? You are evil!" She closed her eyes afraid of his madness and covered her face. "Please don't do anything to me! Please!"

"You know what! You selfless little brat! You WILL pay for this!" He stood back and began walking away.

"Excuse me!" She raised her hand to await his response.

"What…" He stopped without facing back.

"Could…you hear… me?" Her trembling voice made him grind his teeth and turn around.

"Are you seriously saying this!?"

"Um…No…"

"Or are you just some homeless thief that runs around interrupting people's life!"

"No…"

As he turned around he raised his voice more, "Then who the # are you!?"

"Um…"

"You know what…What do I care." He walked back again.

"Please! Help me!" She cried once more but he walked away.

"_Ugh…What am I gonna do…_" she threw herself back down and looked up through the light between the leaves.

In a short period of time she began to smell a strange scent that came from somewhere nearby. It was an unpleasant smell to be more accurate. A smell that made her stand up and look around.

She looked around to see where this smell was coming from. She tried to look back as well to see if she had lost sight of the guy.

"I smell something…"

"Stunk!" The growling voice of a purple furry tail ran cross her legs in a swift.

"Ah, Ahh!" She screamed and turned around to see. "What?"

"Stunk!" The purple pokemon ran around her spraying a purple cloud.

"Oh my god!" She clinched her legs together and covered her nose.

"Stunk! Stunky!" The pokemon, which was a Stunky, tried to poison Kiki with poison gas.

"Help! Ah! Help! _What is this? It smells really bad!_" She ran jumped out of the cloud and began running once again.

In a flash she tripped over a rock and fell hard on the floor.

"Stunk!" The wild Stunky ran in fury towards her defenseless body.

"Fire Fang!" A voice was heard feet away.

"Flareon!" The voice's Flareon jumped into action opening its sharp flaming fangs onto the opponent. The fire blazed from its mouth and clinched the wild Stunky on the neck.

"Stunk! Stunk!" The pokemon fell down after being suspended from the fangs and weakly tried to escape.

"Pokeball!" The guy came closer to capture the pokemon, and his face was cleared up in Kiki's eyes to be the same guy from before.

The pokeball shook once or twice and locked. The trainer grabbed the ball and slung it lightly on Kiki's side.

"Flareon, return. Take it, you'll need it…" He began walking away, for the third time. "This time I won't be back, but you are still gonna pay for what you did…"

"No, what? Wait! No, I can't have a pokemon! Wait. _What?? Ugh! What is wrong with him!?"_ She stood back up and grabbed the pokeball. "Sir!"

She began to follow and ran across the bushes and tree branches without any fear trying to reach him. While still at her sight he walked our on a road.

"Huh…_If I could follow him without being noticed…maybe I could…No Kiki think right! Wait…Wait…Should I?...He looked pretty full of cash with that white tux and the purple shirt underneath…That's the typical rich man's outfit…And that purple well-combed hair…Unquestionable…" _She kept following this time hiding behind the trees trying not to be noticed.

While he was now on the main route to the nearest town, she was hiding behind the trees around it. Unfortunately as a young clumsy teenager she ran into another rock, for not paying attention, and fell on a bush making noise.

He turned around, "Who's there?" He grabbed a minimized pokeball from his tux's front pocket. At this point he began hearing feminine grumps and humphs.

"…_Is that her?_..." He squinted his eyes and walked closer to the bushes where the movement was caused.

"Fine!" She stepped out with a dozen leaves stuck throughout her long hair.

Although he could not bear the leaves on her hair and felt like laughing he held himself.

"Why do you keep following me?" He held his lips from a smile.

"Me? You followed me first! And besides! I'm just here to give this back to you!" She stretched her hand to him holding the pokeball. Still, the leaves hung and popped from her hair.

His eye began loosing focus from her face and moved a little up. His lips began shaking, tense, and afraid to even smile.

"I know you want to laugh at me! Laugh!" She screamed as he stopped shaking.

"Well, well…" He turned back serious. "The girl has a temper…I try to help and this is what I get? After being seriously interrupted and lost a precious pokemon that I have been trying to capture for two years now!"

"Listen you prick! You rich idiot! You selfish little spoiled brat!" She took a deep breath and slammed the pokeball in his face.

He swung his arm and snatched her shirt collar. He brought her close to his altitude, him being two feet taller, and spoke, "Get the & away from me…" and then shook her back off.

He walked away ignoring the returned pokeball.

"Easy for you to say! When you have a roof to go to…" She grabbed the pokeball and began walking the opposite direction. Although he raised his head in surprise, he kept on walking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day was almost gone and she arrived at a small city, Eterna City, and rean a welcoming sign, "Welcome to the Eterna, The Home of the Green."

"_The home of what?_" She walked in, her clothes now almost a disaster and her hair almost like a blown up sponge.

To her surprise there was many booths getting ready for a night festival and there were ads everywhere about it.

"_Huh? What is that?_" She looked at a small poster on a building's entrance door, "Battle today, and get 4000g! Beat the master of masters! _Hmm…Sounds good…I'm so silly, I would never be able to battle anyone!"_ She smiled and kept on walking.

As people stared, glared, and gave her nasty looks, she began feeling uncomfortable. She walked faster trying to lower her face in embarrassment.

While hiding she heard a man's voice enhanced by a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! The battle for the 4000g is about to begin! Simply line up, and begin the challenge!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

_"Huh…Let me go see…I've never seen a pokemon battle up close!" _She walked fast to peek through the crowd.

"Well then! Who's first!" A girl's voice was heard from within the circle arena.

"Whoo! Yay! Go girl!" People randomly screamed.

"_Oh my god…It's a girl!" _She finally scrabbled through all the people and by mere accident she was pushed into the circle. "_Dear god…"_ She was now surrounded by an entire audience of hundreds and faced with the champion of the city.

"Well, if it's not miss nature! I like your shirt!" She laughed with the crowd.

Kiki's tanned skin could be seen red and humiliated, "_What do I do now…"_

"Okay! You ready? Go Noctowl!" She sent her pokemon out awaiting for Kiki's.

"Um…_Is this when I'm supposed to run from mankind?_" She thought as she looked around the wall of human beings that would impede the plan, "_Or do I now dig inside the ground to hide my face?" _The hard concrete road was not a very helpful material to do such thing, "_Or would I be saved by Flareon again?" _She looked around the evil faces that surrounded her, "_Or should I just die here…" _She reached her pocket, "_Okay act normal…_Well actually I am!" Without maximizing the pokeball, she threw it, "Go pokemon!" the ball fell like a pebble on the ground without response. "Um…_Why…?"_ She grabbed it again, "Um…Sorry… Heh…" She smiled.

"Stop!" A voice was heard from afar.

"_Should I push the button?"_ As she did, the pokeball expanded and she suspended her pokemon.

"Stunk!" The Stunky came out all beaten up about to faint.

"Oh my! Dear! What have you done to that thing?"

"Stop!" He stepped through and fell in the circle, it was the same guy.

"_Him again? How?" _She suspired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Continued…

On the next chapter: He reveals his name to her. While teaching her the care of pokemon, she wonders what his purpose behind this is, either kindness or a soft heart, or there's a trick behind it all.

Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Six Eyes and Kiki

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Also, please Read and Review even as anonymous, it'll help me with the story, and actually continue it! So if you like it! Please review!

Six Eyes and Kiki

Chapter Two

"So why are you helping me?" Kiki asks as she munched a big burger short after they left the Pokemon Center.

"No reason I guess…" He would not reply and took another bite.

"Oh…So you are just one of those people? _Why can't he just tell me already! What does he want from me! Ugh, and he better take that Pokemon cuz I don't plan on taking it with me!" _She continued eating.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

They continued eating as they awkwardly sat face to face on an outside table of a stand. The music was playing loud and the two of them were walking towards a small plaza.

"So where do you live?" He asked with a strong curiosity.

"Um…" While she could not respond she called for attention a multicolored fountain that was placed at the center of the plaza. "Let's go sit there!"

"Hey, I'm not here to party around…"

"What? _I knew it! _I knew you wanted something from me… I'm sorry but, I don't have anything to give you…" She drowned in frustration.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"Other than I live here…I know you won't take good care of that Pokemon."

"I don't even want it! Why do you insist! Here take the damn thing!" She tried to hand him back the pokeball as he swept her arm away.

"Keep it," he stepped forward as to walk away from her, "it's all you've got…" he walked away.

"Huh? _What, who does he think he is? Rich (#! Ugh! What am I gonna do!"_ She called him once more, "Can I at least get a name!?"

"Sennen!... Cadet Sennen!"

"Cadet? I'm Kiki! Nice meeting you! Thank you for the food!" She ran away from his sight, "_Ah! Why did I say that!?"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kiki sat on a bench retired from the public in the park, "Well little thing…I think it's time to go home! Go!" She sent out the Pokemon.

"Stunk!"

"Okay little guy, you are set free!"

"Stunk?" The pokemon looked at her with a frowning face.

"What? Go!" She began to loose her patience and huffed. "Why is that guy so mean…"

The crunching of leaves was heard and Stunky was alerted by the cause of the sound. It was the blond girl again, standing right behind Kiki and stretching an evil smile.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" She startled Kiki from the back.

"Oh, Ah! Oh…_What does she want??..._I'm Kiki, nice meeting you" she said as she stood up and slightly bowed.

"Listen little &# I'm going to warn you now, Sennen is mine okay?" She twitched her head and took a pokeball out of her purse, "Pidgeotto!"

"Pigeot!" The pokemon flew up high and landed next to her.

"I'm sorry but…I don't intend to do anything with your boyfriend, and I'm not a trainer…" Kiki said in a low tone of voice.

"Shut up! I saw you guys eating together, I'm not stupid! Stay away from him okay!" She called her Pidgeotto back and left.

"_Ugh! These city people! I wanna go back home!" _

Kiki stepped up and began walking while Stunky followed. She looked back and the pokemon shyly looked at her and lowered its head. While walking out of the plaza she saw an ad with Sennen's face on it.

"What? What does it say?"

"Stunk!"

"…'Cadet Sennen requesting two more trainers to join his research, remember he's the top trainer! Join him now!'" Ignoring the rest of the text she thought, "What kind of ad is this? Buy one get one free? Ridiculous…_Wait…What if…_" She stood thinking for a minute and was suddenly pushed aside by a younger boy who snatched the ad off the wall.

"Finally! I can be a Pokemon Master!!" His voice could show his young age and lack of maturity.

"_No! What is he doing!? Who does he think he is!? _Hey little boy! Come back!"

"It's mine now!" He ran.

"Come back here!" She went after him as Stunky followed.

Running through the crowd and bumping into people was not pleasant for Kiki as she was just a foreigner in that city. When she finally got hold of him, she held him by the collar of his shirt and snatched the paper away from him.

"Listen, I need this more than you do!"

"Why do you want it so bad! You don't even look like a trainer…" The boy was aggravated by Kiki.

"I just need it…And… I am a trainer! _What am I saying…So embarrassing!" _Kiki raised her voice.

"Oh yeah?" The little boy took a pokeball out of his pocket, "Go!" and sent out his pokemon.

"Krow! Murkrow!" The Murkrow flew violently around him.

"Uh…" She tempted, and looked at Stunky, "um…heh…" she smiled.

"Stunk!" Stunky ran around her and stood firm in front of her. "Stunk!"

"Thank you…" She whispered.

The townspeople ran towards them forming a circle to watch the battle. Many were cheering for the little boy whose name was Den, and for his Murkrow.

"Murkrow! Haze!"

"Um…" Kiki stalled, "Do it! _Ugh!_"

"Murkrow!!" The bird flew around the battling ground and spread a haze throughout the field evading any stat change. Meanwhile Stunky ran inside the haze and began running from above Murkrow and spread a poison gas.

The pokemon began stalling in the air affected by the poison, but kept its strength up and flew higher.

"Okay, now Astonish!" The boy called the attack

"Um…Hit him!" Kiki, clueless of what she was doing, commanded her pokemon.

"Stunk!" The pokemon ran fast and shot out its sharp claws. While Murkrow stretched its legs to attack, Stunky jumped and furiously began scratching the opponent.

"Good job!" Kiki cheered, "_I'm liking this!"_

"Oh no! Murkrow! Return!" The boy returned his Murkrow and glared at Kiki, "How could you battle like that! You senseless creature! Monster! One day I will be back! And I'll definitely get you back for this!" The boy began crying and running away.

"Ugh…That was tough…" Kiki sighed and hugged Stunky.

"Stunk!"

"So, I see you two are getting along in less than a day!"

"_Are you kidding me? _Again…You are stalking me…" Kiki looked up to see Sennen clapping from afar.

He walked towards her as she stood up, "So you ready?"

"For what?" Kiki asked.

"For the journey of your life!" Sennen smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What!? _What is he gonna do now?_"

"Well you are holding the last flyer! Apparently you want to join my team."

"What, but, I thought…_Wait…I never read the whole thing!"_

"You're not interested anymore? I can give it to someone else you know… Or you can join me and my team, and leave with us tomorrow early in the morning."

"_Leave with THEM? Who are they?_ Who?"

"Yeah, we are three, with you we'll be four and the Department of Pokemon Research at Sinnoh will sign and approve the trip."

"What trip? What department? So confused…Don't you hate me?" Kiki asked with a frustrated tone.

"…You are so going… That's how you'll pay for it." He smiled and took his hand of her shoulder.

"_What! You…Ugh! _I don't have money…"

"Well that's what the approval for the financial aid is for."

"So…I get to eat at no cost?"

"Yeah."

"Sleep in a comfy bed at no cost?"

"Well, sometimes yeah, most of the time we'll be camping"

"_This is sounding good actually…_What about…Medical treatment for free?"

"Covered."

"What about…"

"Money for clothes?"

"_Did he just say that?_ What was that?"

"Money for clothes, I mean you weren't planning on going like that right?"

"_He has a nerve…_ Do you want me to go?"

"Yes."

"How dare you say I look like a damped dirty ugly…!"

"Wait, wait! I never said that, although…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I got that covered." He smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Here!" He handed her a bag. They were in his place; she was given a private room with a queen bed and a window facing the skyline of Mt. Cornet.

"_The view! Is just great! The mirror! The bed! The dresser! The walls! The window! The guy! Uh!" _She stopped, startled, as she turned around and saw Sennen at the frame of the door handing her the bag. She had zoned out for a minute.

"Try it on, let me know when you're done." He shut the door.

"Oh my…A door!!" She smiled in extreme happiness and took a dress out of the bag. It was white top and bottom sewed together with a long skirt and a white hat to match with it. The hat carried a pink flower and the skirt end had a strip of pink as well.

"Ugh…A dress!? How is he going to dress me up with a DRESS! Is he out of his mind?? What if it doesn't fit me!?" She thought to herself as she tried it on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I wonder if it fit her…" Sennen went downstairs as he thought to himself walking to the kitchen to take the food out of the microwave. "She looks just like Fionne…" He sighed and got two plated ready.

The kitchen, which was downstairs, enormous and the television was on, taking have an entire living room wall. "Hey! You ready? Let me see!"

From the echoes of the wide walls and broad halls Kiki's voice was heard, "No!"

"Okay! Fine…" He murmured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh…" She looked at herself in the mirror, and had Stunky take a look at it.

"Stunk! Stunk!" He ran around her in approval.

"What do you think?"

"Stunk!"

"I mean…_I know all you can say is Stunk…But…_You like it?"

"Stunk!" He ran around her and spread some poison gas smiling.

"Ah! Stop! Ah!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"What?"

"Can I look?" Sennen's voice was faded by the thickness of the door.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Ugh, fine!"

When he stepped it he was shocked, the girl who looked like she had just come from a dumpster was standing in front of him with a gorgeous body embellished by the white dress, and nicely combed hair that reached her arms.

"Wow…" He opened his eyes wide and his jaw almost dropped.

"What?" Her voice sounded impatient. "So?"

"You… are… beautiful…"

The shock! The blush! The pain of those words! Tension spread throughout the room and the words reached Kiki's ears, as if she had never heard it before.

"…_Oh my god…Shoot me…"_ Se was too embarrassed to speak, the reaction showed on her red face through her tanned skin.

"You…look…" Sennen was about to step inside the room.

"Stop! Enough!" But Kiki shut the door.

"Heh…" He giggled and walked away from the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was night time already and the two of them were eating watching television with their pokemon. Sennen sat on the lover's seat with Flareon and Monferno, while Stunky joined Kiki on the longer couch.

"So do you live with anyone?" Kiki asked curiously.

"No…" Sennen answered distracted by the TV.

"Do you wanna go walk outside? _Why are you asking him this?_" She blushed a little and asked.

"Well…I should go teach you some basics before we meet the team tomorrow, they're expecting someone who's ready for this."

"_Fine…I don't like this trainer thing…But oh well, I'm getting fed for free! _Okay!" She stepped up wearing a tight shirt and short shorts, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

His house was big enough to have a small arena in the backyard just for training his pokemon. All the lights were on lighting the entire ground.

"Okay Kiki! You ready?"

"I guess…" She had Stunky next to her.

"Okay, so Stunky is a Poison and Dark type pokemon, and this fellow over here looks pretty young to me, so he should be able to do at least Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, and Poison Gas amongst others, but I'm not too familiar…"

"So do I just call it out?"

"Wait, what we'll do is, I'll call out a pokemon that I caught a few days ago, and we'll have a battle." Sennen explained as he reached a pokeball in his pajamas' pocket.

"What? Battle? But what if Stunk gets hurt!?"

"You mean Stunky?"

"Yeah…"

"I have potions and stuff he'll be fine! Go!" He sent out his pokemon.

"Chikorita!" A Chikorita came out.

"Okay, Stunky, Poison Gas!"

"Chikorita Tackle!"

Stunky ran around Chikorita as she tried to attack, but the poison got into her too quickly.

"Riiita!" Chikorita fell down.

"Stunky! Do the scratching thing again!"

"It's called Fury Swipes!" Sennen yelled from across the battle ground, "Chikorita, try to get up and Tackle!"

"Stunk!" Stunky ran quick and began an endless attack of scratches that took Chikorita down after five critical hits.

"Wow! Return!" Sennen returned Chikorita. "I think your Stunky is really something…"

Stunky ran back to Kiki excited for his victory.

"The more your battle, the stronger he'll get…And by the way, I'm not into Grass-type pokemon, here!" he thrust the pokeball in the air and Kiki fell down on the grown catching it.

"Another one!? _What is he doing to me!?_"

"Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, heh, you need two pokemon to go on the trip!" He smiled and walked towards her.

"So, am I ready?"

"I think you are more than ready!" He flicked her nose and walked back inside.

"Ouch!! Ah!" She held her nose and returned Stunky into his pokeball.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After healing her pokemon she had gotten herself washed up and ready to sleep. Unfortunately she could not sleep; she was rolling around in bed with memories coming back to her and wonders about Sennen's mysterious life.

"_How come no one lives here…But he has girl clothes?_" She sat up and wondered.

"_Whose room is this then? Does he just enjoy having a big house with women's clothing in I just in case he brings a girlfriend in or something… What's up with this guy…He's so mysterious…"_ She walked out of the room and silently walked through the halls.

"_I really have to pee! Where's the restroom of this palace!" _While she looked for the restroom, she accidentally went into another room. This one had a dimmed light on and a bed dressed with pink covers.

"_Huh? What is this…"_ She gasped when she say a line of frames with pictures of the same girl. She had long purple hair and a smooth touch in her face, smiled in every picture, and hugged Sennen in one of them.

"_Who is that? Is this like his girlfriend's room? How come they look alike?_" She finally left the room afraid of being caught, but she ran into Sennen on her way out.

"AHH!! CRAP!! AHH! You scared me!" She screamed like a crazy maniac.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked softly.

"I'm looking for the restroom, sorry, I didn't mean to go in."

"Well, the restroom's downstairs, try to stay in that side of the house, okay?"

"Sorry…" She bent her head down and walked pass him, but stop halfway through the hall, "Who is she?"

"None of your business, go to sleep…" He walked back to his room.

"Sorry…" She left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Continued…

On the next chapter:

Sennen and Kiki wake up and meet with the new team, differences awai on their first day! Flashbacks came back to Sennen and Kiki, their backgrounds will finally be revealed!

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

The League of Teams (Title Change!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and any dictionary meaning has been obtained from

Chapter Three

"_Kiki! Kiki!" A man called._

"_Pa! Pa!" Kiki ran in a short pink dress and two pony tails on each side. _

"_Where were you?" He scolded her as she had dirtied her only clothes. _

"_Sorry Pa!" She smiled and he hugged her._

"_Let's go back…" He said._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let's go!" Sennen screamed from the other side of the door.

"Ah! Whoa!" She woke up startled by his voice.

"You've got five minutes!"

"Five?? Ugh! Coming!" She screamed as she pushed Stunky and Chikorita, who were sleeping with her, off of her waking them up as well.

"Chiko!" Chikorita grinned upset while Stunky ran around helping Kiki get her things ready.

"Thanks Stunky!" She put on her shoes while clipping an earring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Outside it was foggy and cool. The morning humidity enlightened the plants and pokemon who lived around the wild. Sennen and two other trainers were waiting outside all calm and quite until, "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm here!!" Kiki screamed breaking through the door slamming it afterwards.

"Dear lord… Is that her?" An older girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Chill Misa, she's good, don't worry!" Sennen smiled as he saw Kiki running in the outfit he gave her that morning, and a yellow side bag with all sorts of items. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, a pink summer skirt, and a red scarf.

"That's her?? Hah!" The other guy started laughing at her clumsiness.

"Stop it guys, I promise she'll do good." Sennen looked at them giving a signal face to stop.

"Hey!" Kiki finally got to were they waited.

"So, we can't be Six Eyes anymore… there's two more…" Misa said looking away from Kiki.

"It's just a name! Chill guys." Sennen said as he handed three pokeballs to Kiki.

"More!?" Kiki was surprised.

"No, they're empty, you use them to capture pokemon." Sennen explained.

"Oh…Okay…"

"Wait…Heh! You're telling me she doesn't know how to…" Jake, the other guy, said as he giggled in disbelief.

"Stop!" Sennen yelled.

"Fine…Ugh…" He grabbed his backpack and twitched his head to signal Misa to follow him. They began walking out.

"Don't worry about them…" Sennen comforted Kiki.

"But, they don't like me…Isn't this supposed to be like a team or something?" Kiki looked down.

"It's cool, they'll like you soon!" He smiled and followed the others with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The road seemed longer and longer as they walked. It was Route 206, the same one where Kiki and Sennen had met. The tall grass was everywhere as these trainers avoided it, and the sky began to get cloudy once again.

"I think it's gonna rain…" Jake said as they walked. Jake wore a long red samurai skirt and a white top. He was quite, but very pessimistic. He had been in the team for almost a year, and started his dream of becoming a master short after Sennen convinced him, otherwise he would've never thought about it as a possibility.

On the other side is Misa, wearing an orange winter outfit and black snow boots. Always cold in the outside, just like the inside. She had a dry personality and nothing would make her pity anybody, instead she dreamed of becoming a master to overcome Sennen and create her own team. Something that Sennen knows about, but thinks he can keep her for the time being.

"Yeah, probably…" She responded to Jake.

"It's okay! It's part of the trip!" Sennen tried to motivate the silence.

As the hours went by Jake and Misa were fatigued and sprinkles of rain began to fall. On the other hand Kiki was still walking withough complaints or sweat, and began to run around in circles playing in the light rain.

"Hey Kiki!" Sennen called.

"_Ugh…Fun's over…_Yes?" She replied.

"Let's stop here for today, it's getting late and the rain will get harder."

"Okay…"

They all camped out and went inside their individual tents, each about eight feet long and five feet wide. After Misa and Jake fell asleep the rain slowed down until it faded away. Kiki, as usual, could not sleep because of some strange thoughts that kept roaming in her head. She walked out of her tent with Chikorita and Stunky, who now slept with her outside of their pokeballs, and walked towards the nearest creek.

"Ah! So nice…Peaceful, quite, and the sound of the water…" The moon shone full sized and brightened the area reflecting in the water.

"Stunk!" Stunky walked close to her and lied on her to sleep, while Chikorita smelled around looking for something to eat. Her appetite was always in good shape.

"I guess you guys really enjoy being with me don't you…I wish I could train you like the others do…" she smiled as she petted Stunky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Kiki! Kiki! Run!"_

"_Pa! Pa! No! Please no!"_

"_Kiki!!"_

"_Pa! I can't do it! I can't!"_

"_Tropius! Fly her off!"_

"_Noo!!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A tear fell out of Kiki's eye as her memories came back. "It's been a year…A year of wondering around…Feeding myself off of strangers…All the riches…The power…The pride…All of that…ending…in…"

"You can't sleep either?" Sennen popped out from behind.

"Ah! Ugh! You scared me!"

"Sorry for overhearing…" Sennen said sitting by her side.

"Oh…You did? Um…Well I'm sleepy now, off we go! Return!" She returned both Stunky and Chikorita and stood up. She swept the dirt off her skirt and began walking out.

"Wait!" Sennen stopped her.

"Good night…"

"Actually…She was my sister…" Sennen mumbled the words through.

"…_Oh no…What do I do now?..." _She turned around and walked back.

"She passed away three years ago…"

"I'm sorry…" She sat back down about five feet away from him, looking at his back., "What happened?"

"She was very ill, it was predicted the moment she was born. I was just not expecting it to be so early…She always seemed fine, so sometimes I thought that it was just an error or something…But it wasn't…"

"I know what you're feeling…" Kiki responded with a strong solid voice.

"Heh…" He lightly smiled and stepped up, "Well we should sleep now… Tomorrow's a big day!"

"_I wanted to tell him…It was my chance…_Okay, let's go." She followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Pa! What are you doing?"_

"_Tropius! Synthesis!"_

"_Pa!"_

"_I'm training!"_

"_Can I join!"_

_He smiled._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

The sun climbed through the light colored tents and Kiki finally woke up. Everyone was ready to go already, while she was still packing.

"Hey pretty girl, hurry up or we'll never get there!" Misa giggled and smiled.

"_This girl…Ugh!"_ Kiki looked at her with a glaring smile.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sennen led the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Halfway through Route 206, almost at 207, they began slowing down about to eat. But the fast sounds of steps in the woods did not allow them to.

"What was that!" Kiki gasped as she got closer to Sennen.

"Ugh…Sennen…It is another team?" Jake asked.

"Probably," Misa said.

"Okay guys…You ready?" Sennen whispered loudly.

Four trainers jumped out of the woods. All in order of strength and with their corny introduction.

"It's them again…" Misa puffed in disappointment.

A young girl wearing a pink dress and short brunette hair came in dancing, rotating like a top. "Cindy!"

A pair of twins, a guy and a girl, jumped in from opposite sides of the road. Both of them wearing a white outfit and had blue hair.

"Lake!" The guy introduced himself.

"Shell…" The girl said her name.

And from out of nowhere the leader of the team, , who wore a blue jean jacket and a pair of jeans, fell in the center and screamed, "Do! We are the Aquarius!" As his yellow blond hair was drizzled by the wind.

"Do?" Kiki questioned herself out loud.

"Yes! Do…My name is Do!"

"_Do? What kind of name is that?" _Kiki stayed confused.

"Hey Sannen, you ready!?

"_He knows this guy?..._" Kiki thought to herself still wondering what was going on.

"Sure…Guys, let's do this!" Sennen took out a pokeball and sent it out. "Monferno go!"

"Heh! Wartortle, my magic and powerful pokemon, GO!"

Lake ran towards Jake and Shell ran towards Misa. Cindy, the young girl screamed, "Ah! Who is my opponent?"

"_Wait…They all paired up…Does she mean me? Should I go?..._Me?" Kiki raised her hand a little.

"Who is she?? Who is she?? Weeeee! I will defeat you! Blue haired freak!" Cindy ran and suspended her pokemon in the air, "Wingull attack!" Wingull flew free from his pokeball.

"Ah! Ah!" Kiki grabbed Stunky's pokeball and her nervous self kept juggling it from side to side.

"Are you serious!? This is my opponent?" Cindy crossed her arms and made a spoiled mad face.

"Okay Do, who starts!" Sennen gave him the choice.

"Let's amuse ourselves a little shall we? Cindy and your noob!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Okay, Kiki, you ready?" He winked at her and they all walked back to their team's side.

The sun was hot that morning and the grass was a little high, thankfully for Kiki that was not a problem.

Jake sat in an unusual position as if he were meditation next to his Hitmonchan. While Misa stood ready for battle with her Staryu by her side. On the opposite side, Shell had her Chinchou out and Lake had sent his Buizel out.

Kiki stood firm, awaiting her opponents actions. Her inexperienced Stunky was ready for the battle. Wingull flew around Cindy, "Okay! Wing Attack!" she commanded.

"Wingull!!" Wingull's wings shone with strength and flew straight towards Stunky.

"Stunky! Poison Gas! _Whew! I like this!_" Kiki pointed her finger out to show off her abilities.

"Stunky!" Before Stunky could puff the poison out of his back, Wingull gave a critical hit with its powerful wings sweeping Stunky out and falling against a tree.

"Stunky! _What do I do now!? I can't just loose!_" Kiki grasped the pokeball, and did not return him back, "_Uh…What was it! Fury Scratches? Many Scratches…Uh! _Scratch that Wingull furiously!" Kiki looked back at Sennen and winked with a smile asking for approval. In return, he gave her thumbs up.

"Wingull, Supersonic!" Cindy called.

"Stunk! Stunk! Stunk!!" Stunky got back up and ran furiously towards Wingull whose low altitude flight made him vulnerable.

"Wingull! PrruuPrruu!" Wingull emitted waves of sound which directly turned Stunky into confusion. While running he tripped on his own and turned around to scratch Kiki.

"Ahh! No! Bat Stunky! No! Ah!!" She screamed and ran from Stunky in circles.

"Ahhaha!" Cindy and the others were laughing intensively while Kiki had to return him to his pokeball.

"Ugh…As expected…" Misa murmured.

"Would you leave her alone!?" Sennen yelled, "Kiki good job!" he cheered.

"Ugh! I lost? _Why!?_" Throwing her arms down, she walked back.

"Okay, I choose again!" Do smiled, "Misa and Shell!"

"Great, my turn…" Misa said while walking up to the center.

"Yes, yes, yes…I am about to battle you…" Shell said with a slow monotone voice.

"Shut up, okay Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Misa stood with her arms crossed.

"Heyah!" Staryu jumped up and began spinning at great speed hovering in the air.

"Chinchou…Sprark." Chinchou charged its two yellow antennas and swung them lightly sending a little spark of electricity towards Staryu. Fortunately her special defense was strong enough to ignore the shock and it hardly landed on enemy Chinchou making him slide through the ground.

"Chinchou, get ready, Discharge!"

"Staryu, Camouflage!" Misa smiled and yawned.

Staryu nailed her lower legs on the ground and her skin flashed a rocky pattern around her. She had changed her type into ground type.

Chinchou accumulated an extensive amout of electricity and shot a sphere of electric energy. The sparks thundered around it and flashed everyone. The power was aggressive, but to Shell's unfortunate luck, Staryu was completely unaffected by the electricity.

"Heyah!" Staryu jumped and swung into Rapid Spin, devastation her opponent.

"Chin! Chin!" Chinchou fell ten feet away from the battleground and fainted.

"No! Chinchou…Return." She returned her pokemon to his pokeball and walked back.

"Ugh, you make me look bad!" Do said with his eyes closed with disappointment.

"Whatever…" Shell at down next to Cindy.

While Lake and Jake were about to battle Kiki's stomach began to grumble.

_Prrrrrrek! _"_Oh goodness…My stomach…Did anyone hear? I hope not! So embarrassing... I really have to go!, would they notice if I just walk out?" _Slowly without making any noise, Kiki began sliding herself until she finally stood up, and waked into the woods.

"_Okay, what would be the perfect spot…" _She looked around and piled up a bunch of leaves to cover herself. "_Can anyone see me?" _She took a last look and executed her necessity.

"BsssZZZZ." A Combee flew from above and hovered steadily not facing Kiki.

"Ahh!" Kiki screamed and the Combee turned around.

"Bsss?"

"_Oh my god…_Pss! Shoo! Move! Shoo! Pss!"

"Bzzz??" The Combee floated around Kiki.

_PREEEEK PROOOOK " Oh my god! Oh my god!"_

"Combssss?" The pokemon now looked confused and repelled and flew away.

"Oh lord…" Kiki, still blushed, finally began walking back.

"Stop right there young lady!" A woman's voice was heard from afar.

"Uh…What?" She turned around and it was an elderly lady.

"You have violated the laws of our honey trees!" In a second five Combees flew behind the lady, "How dare you! Combees! Attack!"

"Ahh!! WhA?? _She saw me!!" _Kiki began running through the trees and tripped over sending out Chikorita by accident.

"Chikkorita!" Chikorita turned around and saw what was coming, she grinned and began a Razor Leafe attack.

"Chikorita, it's too many! Let's go!" They both ran and some leaves took one of the Combees down.

"_Oh my god…I cannot believe this is happening to me!" _She made sa sorry face as she ran with Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita stopped and turned around, "Chikorita!!" Her leaf glowed and dozens of leaves around her began floating and shining in different colors.

"Ch'ko!" It was Magical Leaf, the grass type attack that never misses. Her target was so focused that she shut down every signle one of the Combees.

"Ugh! How could you! You take a dump in my tree and attack my pokemon!? The lady ran behind them as well.

"Oh, this is no good! But still good job Chikorita! Let's go now!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back to the arena Buizel and Hitmonchan were having an intense battle until Kiki jumped out of the woods and fell in the middle of the battleground.

"Catch the pooping girl!!" The leady screamed and followed through the trees onto the battlefield.

"Uh…Agh! _How could she! Old hag!" _Kiki smiled to everyone and her blushing face could not get any redder.

"What does she mean…" Jake faced Kiki and so did the rest of the trainers.

"Kiki what'd you do?" Sennen looked down.

"She decided to deposit her fecal matter on my honey trees!" The lady was about to hit Kiki with her cane until Sennen stopped her.

"We deeply apologize Ma'am, but Kiki was probably unaware of the situation."

"What does she mean by fecal matter? Like diarrhea?" Lake asked with his blunt attitude.

"_Gracious lord! Take me out of this situation!"_ She was still lying on the ground surrounded by everyone.

"Yes," Jake responded, "according to the dictionary that is 'an intestinal disorder characterized by abnormal frequency and fluidity of fecal evacuations'." When he was done, everyone looked at him and Kiki sat up quickly, "_I cannot believe…" _

"Thanks Jake…" Misa said sarcastically.

"You all will have to pay for my honey tree!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How dirty! They just ran away when they heard the lady talk about paying! I just can't believe how could they!?" Misa walked angrily after having to pitch in twenty bucks off her pocket, "And you!" She pointed at Kiki.

"Aish…_Don't say it!" _Kiki looked down in embarrassment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_As the girl looked at the palace, taken away from her brother's Tropius, it blew up. The black and red mushroom was engraved in her eyes by the tears she shed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"Ahh!" Kiki woke up scared by another memory.

Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Note: Sorry it took forever, I just started a summer class it'll be over in two weeks so I'll be writing like crazy after these two weeks are gone.

The League of Teams

Chapter Four: A New Dream and a New Teammate

"Here, manage it." Sennen handed Kiki fifty dollars to spend when they arrived at Orenburgh. The city was at the piedmont of Mt. Cornet, leaving it with a rocky surface. The houses where small enough to be called a town, but the people called it a city because of their enormous mine.

"Just for me?" Kiki's eyes flipped in dollar signs and took the money. "Thank you!"

"Here, this is the key for the room you'll be staying, here's a point card, the badge case, a Pokedex, and the uniform. You did well, now keep up the good work!"

"Wha? What? Key? Room? Case? Points? Dex? UNIFORM!? What is this?" Kiki said surprised as she held all of the items at once.

"I'll explain later! Go on have fun, we have a week here…Oh and the room is in that big building over there. See you later, you're off for today!" Sennen smiled as he looked at her run loose around the town.

Kiki ran and stopped shop by shop with Stunky and Chikorita. Her girly quality finally came out of the closet.

"Soo cute! _Hmm, I wonder what it is that we are doing here? I cannot believe he still won't tell me…Ugh, whatever._" She looked at some jeans and went to the changing rooms to try it on.

After an hour of running around, she purchased various clothes and other apparels for the continuing trip. She finally encountered a Pokemon Center where she went to take Stunky and Chikorita for a quick check up and recovery.

Unfortunately the minute she walked out, she was already noticed as a trainer.

"Hey you!"

"Wha? Who? Me?" Kiki looked around until she found the voice coming from a little boy in front of her. "Oh! Heh! How is it going little one?" She smiled.

"Little one!? I just got my first pokemon! I will soon become the best trainer in the entire planet!" The little boy said with a strong self-esteem.

"Heh, now, now, don't be so hasty…_Ahhh I love this…_It took me blood and sweat to get to where I am!" She raised her arm grinding a punch and raising it up as to show victory and power.

"Um…So you must be powerful, could we have a battle then! I've been waiting for this day to come since probably when I was born!" He pushed his glasses in and took out his pokeball.

"Oh, little boy, that wouldn't be a good idea…_Crap! Why do I get myself into these things…_" She fake smiled as she scratched behind her head anxiously.

"Bidoof! Show this girl we will become masters!" The boy sent out a Bidoof.

"Oh, um…_Ugh!..._Stunky! Go!" Kiki sent out Stunky.

When the people detected a pokemon battle they all formed a circle to watch. The townspeople were cheering for 11-year-old Dave and his sister, around the same age, stood behind him.

"Stunky! Poison Gas!" Kiki recalled the move name.

"Bidoof Tackle!"

As Bidoof ran to hit Stunky, Stunky began spraying the poisonous gas around, but Bidoof was too fast for him. He tackled Stunky at full strength interrupting the gas.

"Bidooooof!!" The pokemon ran again and tackled Stunky for a second time.

"Stunk! Stunk!"

Kiki began paying more attention and called out another attack, "Scratch him furiously!"

"Is that Fury Swipes? Haha!" Dave laughed.

"Yeah…_Oh god…I cannot loose after what I said…_" Kiki acted normal, as if she knew what she was doing.

Stunky ran and his eyes dilated in fury. Unfortunately foe Bidoof slid to the side evading one of the swipes and tackled him for a third time. As Stunky stood back up he ran quickly and began scratching Bidoof non-stop.

"Bidoof! Hyper Fang!" The pokemon opened its mouth and its front beaver teeth shone with great power.

"Stunky jump and poison him! Scratch again!"

Bidoof ran and while Stunky jumped, he waited from underneath. Bidoof cut through with his powerful jaws and knocked Stunky with one hit. Stunky fell straight in front of Kiki.

"Stunky! Omg! Stunky! _What am I doing?? _Return!" She returned him to his pokeball.

"So what was that? Blood? Sweat? Haha!" The little boy started laughing hard and turned around to his clapping audience.

"_Oh my god…I cannot accept this…_Wait! I have another one!" Kiki sent out Chikorita.

"What? Well…" The boy, five years younger, looked at her with command.

"You know what!" his sister came up front, "I'll battle her!"

"_Come on now! Oh dear god…What do I do! _Okay, bring in on little girl!"

"The name is Martha! And I'm twelve!"

"Okay, Mrs. Martha, I apologize!" Kiki's aggravation was reaching its top level.

"Hum! Buneary! Go!" She sent out the Normal-type pokemon,

"Chikorita! The colorful leaves!"

"Chiko?" Chikorita looked confused.

"Buneary! Quick Attack! Then, Endure!" Martha commanded with her young voice.

"Buneary!" Buneary sped in a flash and hit Chikorita strong enough to slam her against Kiki throwing both of them on the ground.

"Argh!" Kiki Held her head in pain and looked at fainted Chikorita. "What?"

"Return! Where did this girl come from!?" Martha left with Dave and the public vanished.

"_This is unbelievable! Why can't I keep my mouth shut!" _Kiki sat on the ground holding Chikorita.

"Ehem!_ Cough _Having some trouble?" Sennen stood right behind her looking down.

"_Great…_No, I'm fine..." Sennen gave her a hand to get her up.

"So, I think you need more training, don't you think so?"

"Training for what? You haven't even told me what we're here for!" She said as they both walked around the town, short after healing back Kiki's pokemon.

"Oh…Is that so?"

"Yes, I am here clueless of what we're doing! Remember! I was kinda' forced to come!" Kiki raised her voice a little in desperation.

"Chill, we are on our way to become the best team in Sinnoh!" Sennen looked up straight into the sky.

"Oh…_What?..._So is this like one of those pokemon journeys?"

"Not just a journey, but a team expedition!" Sennen looked back at her with a smile.

"How come you've been so nice to me lately…I really appreciate it…" Kiki looked down while Sennen's face began blushing a little.

"Well, you know, I let go…"

'Yeah, but how come you didn't just let me gone, lost…You took me out of my misery…And now we're on a journey…Especially me, not having any training skills…"

"Because I believe in you, I know you can do this, and besides you seemed like you had nowhere else to go, so you'll do better with us!" Sennen winked at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked around the entire town until they left about a mile away. It was getting late and they both walked alongside a pond.

"So how old was your sister?" Kiki asked.

"Sixteen…" Sennen responded softly.

"Oh…_Omg! She was just as old as I am…_Really?..."

"Well it's getting late now, we should head back." Sennen avoided the conversation.

"No! I just…"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you that…"

"Listen Kiki, I think you're just being noisy again…Can we not talk about this?"

"Noisy, you brought it up last time!" Kiki argued back and she fell bad by his words.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"It's okay…I just feel comfortable around you…You remind me of my brother…" Kiki mumbled almost unheard, but Sennen was able to understand these scrambled shy wrords.

"What does my sister come in for?"

"Ugh…" Kiki grabbed his arm to stop walking, "You…" Her tears began to slide down her cheeks, "You remind me of my brother…"

"Uh…" A bit awkward and not knowing how to handle the situation, Sennen got closer to her and hugged her.

"He was killed…About a year ago…" Kiki began crying.

As they hugged, Sennen's face over her shoulder began tearing up as well.

"It's okay…" Sennen muttered, "I'll be here for you…"

"Agh!" Kiki cried harder and grasped the back of his shirt clinging onto him and hardening the hug.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a dramatic hour, the two of them sat around the lake as the sun set. It was orange, pink and red. The beautiful colors of a magical dusk reflected in the calm pond. Kiki laid her head on Sennen as she held her legs with her arms. Sennen stretched his legs out and looked at Kiki, "So, you wanna head back?"

"Yes, Sennen-sensee!"

"Sensee? Heh!" He threw out a giggle and they both stood up to walk back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_I wanna become like you Pa!"_

"_Well, then, when are you gonna start?"  
"I dunno! I should catch a Tropius like Pa!"_

"_Really? Haha! It wasn't so easy for me you know, it took me blood, sweat, and hard work to get to where I am!"_

"_I wanna go through that too! I wanna be just like Pa!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Another morning drew in the four trainer's eyes. Kiki woke up stratching and moving Chikorita and Stunky to the side. He jumped out of bed in a second and got dressed in the uniform that Sennen had given her.

"_That's it! I will stop avoiding it! I will do this! I will! _Chikorita! Stunky! Today's a new day! A different day! And the day you guys will become strong and powerful! An I will share your BLOOD! Your SWEAT! Your THIRST! Your POWER!" When she turned around facing the door, Sennen had just opened it.

"Well, well, we have a new trainer ready for training huh? Hey don't forget to use that Pokedex of yours! It'll become in handy while battling!" He smiled and closed back the door.

"_Ahh!! Why! So embarrassing!" _She blushed and returned Stunky and Chikorita back into their pokeballs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a few cookies and some coffee Kiki was already on the road, "_A week? I can do this in a week!" _She put on her side bag and ran towards the outside of the town. The grass was tall and warm during that sunny day, and her dream was just at its beginning point.

While walking around a Starly flew onto her and began pecking her, "Ahh!! Chikorita go!"

"Chikoo!!" Chikorita awaited the next attack.

"That hurt! Chikorita! Um… _Pokedex handy, battling…He didn't explain! Ugh let me take it out!" _Nervous and shaky she slid the Pokedex out of her bag and flipped it open. "_Ooh! It's like a mini laptop!"_

_BEEEp BEEp "_Starly," a mechanical voice echoed from the machine, "The starling pokemon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power." The voice ended.

"This thing is good!"

"Chikkooo!!" When Kiki gain back attention she saw Chikorita running from enemy Starly.

"Oh no! _What I do! Oh, would this let me know about Chikorita too?" _She pointed the pokedex at Chikorita. 

_BEEEp BEEp "_Chikorita, the leaf pokemon, It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe."

"_Um…Moves!" She pushed a yellow button._

_"_It's level might include the following…" The robotic voice flashed a light where a list of moves were located.

"Uh, um! Magical Leaf!" Kiki finally gave command to her pokemon.

Chikorita slid to the side while Starly crashed on the ground with a Peck attack. He leaf glowed and sprung out hundreds of leaves that shined in different colors. As Starly tried to avoid them he knocked himself out with a tree trunk behind.

"Great!" Chikorita jumped in excitement while Kiki held her tight and praised her. The young trainer sat under a tree shade with her two pokemon out, studying their moves. Stunky and Chikorita began running after each other playing around while Kiki's stomach rumbled.

"Ugh…_I'm hungry already…_" She lied down and covered her face a little when she suddenly saw an apple hanging off a tree. It seemed like the only apple around.

"It's an apple! Guys, help me out!"

"Chiko!"

"Stunky!"

"Okay Chikorita you're going to use Razor Leaf, and Stunky when the apple falls you'll catch it. Ready?" The other two pokemon gave her a sign of agreement.

"Go!"

"Chikorita!!" The pokemon ran and jumped thrusting dozens of sharp razor leaves. When Stunky jumped to catch the falling apple, it moved, "Cherrubi!" The pokemon looked mad for being confused with an apple.

"Oh no…EVRYTHING IS A DAMN POKEMON! WHAT THE CRAP!" She screamed in frustration and began a battle, "Chikorita! Reflect! _Hah! I saw it on the mini laptop!" _Kiki commanded.

"Chiko!" Chikorita looked at her and nodded. The pokemon built a clear wall around it protecting from any long-range special attacks. Cherubi jumped down and began exerting a great amount of heat as he himself shone with great power.

Chikorita was stil protecting herself and Kiki gave command to her newly learned moves (that is Kiki), "Magical Leaf!" Chikorita slid next to the Cherubi, while the sun rays began to grow stronger and hotter, and shot out hundreds of sharp rainbow leaves.

Although Cherubi got hit his speed was incredible. The sun's heat doubled his speed and used the same move Chikorita used. The rwinbow leaves were shooting from side to side, cutting tree branches and bushes. Stunky ran behind Kiki looking at the powerful leaf battle.

While the two pokemon were fatigued the pokedex began speaking while closed, "_While a pokemon is reaching its fainting point, a pokeball might be thrown in order to catch it. Use it wisely, as they destroy the pokeball if it fails." _

"What!? _The think just spoke! I shut it down! _Okay! I will catch it! Pokeball! Go!" She lanced a pokeball hitting straight at the pokemon's leaf.

The red beam absorbed the pokemon and began its shaking stage. After three bumps the pokemon gave up.

"Did…I…Just…CATCH IT!?" Kiki looked and walked around the pokeball slowly and observed the situation.

"Chiko?" Chikorita shadowed her around as well as Stunky. The both looked at Kiki and nodded.

"Stunk!" Stunky smiled and Chikorita jumped around the pokeball in excitement.

"Thanks guys! AH! Exciting!" She held the pokeball and ran with Stunky and Chikorita to the pokemon center. To her surprise Sennen was sitting outside eating a hot dog.

"Hey newly trained! What you got there?" Sennen ask from far away.

"A Pokemon!!" She smiled and right before running through the doors of the center, Sennen grabbed her.

"Let me see!" Sennen looked at the pokeball.

"Um…How?" She looked at him with a dumb face.

"Oh…Yeah! Heh!" He padded his head and let her in.

"Hm!" She stepped in with the proudest face on.

Continued…

Note: I'll try to post chapter 5 by next week! Just keep me posted with reviews! Thanks guys!


End file.
